Le secret de ma vie
by petites sorcires
Summary: Deux adolescent au destin bien différents mais que tout rapproche tout en éloignant ...


Le secret de ma vie  
  
Salut c'est encore petites sorcières avec une fic basée sur mes deux perso favoris : Harry et Luna . Encore une fois tout ce que j'aime y sera abordé (elfes, ect...)  
  
Disclamers : Tout est à la Tueuse de Sirius (je n'ai rien dit il est vivant il est vivant ...et je vous interdit de dire le contraire !...pardon...)  
  
Spoilers : à priori tous les tomes mais bon je vais voir . En fait c'est le sixième tome mais concentrée exclusivement (en tout cas beaucoup ) sur Luna

Bonne lecture !

Une rentrée pas comme les autres  
  
Le test du Choixpeau venait de se terminer avec « Zinukta Paulo »envoyé à Serdaigles et sous les applaudissement de Luna et de ses condisciples .Le professeur Dumbledore se leva : tout les murmures se turent et Luna rangea son magazine dans son sac . :  
  
-Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle année scolaire j'espère que vous avez passé de bonne vacances malgré le retour de Voldemort(sursaut et cri d'élèves et de professeur ) ... Il continua son discours avant de lancer dans les différents point du règlement et à représenter les professeurs enfin ce qu'il faisait chaque année .  
  
« Je me demande qui est le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Un point positif au moins ce n'est pas Ombrage ...peut-être est ce un grumpy planks ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient essayé de prendre forme humaine! » songea Luna tout en tournant machinalement sa cuillère d'un air ennuyé et en regardant Dumbledore qui continuait de parler  
  
-...et enfin en dernier lui laissez moi vous présentez votre nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal : Mr Thomson .  
Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année se leva . Ses cheveux bruns ,encadrant un visage d'ange, tombaient en boucles soyeuses sur ses épaules carrées il était plutôt grand et portait une longue robe de sorcier vermeil . Ses yeux couleur noisette survolèrent toute la Grande Salle d'un air indéfinissable et s'arrêtèrent une fraction de seconde sur Luna et son sourire s'élargit . Celle ci tremblait littéralement de la tête aux pieds et une expression d'épouvante s'afficha sur son visage :elle se glaça lorsqu'il la regarda .  
  
« non, non ,ce n'est pas possible ....non pas Lui...Comment se fait-il que ...Dumbledore aurait-il perdu la tête ...mais cette aura malsaine , ce sentiment d'appartenance ...pitié , non, non NON !!! » Dès qu'il regarda autre part, elle se prit la tête entre les mains et se força à se calmer .   
  
-Bon appétit ! lança de sa voix joyeuse Dumbledore tout en frappant dans ses mains  
  
Comme par magie(ndla je sais c'est nul) les assiettes se remplirent de victuailles et les élèves se servirent à manger tout en discutant de ce que chacun avait fait durant les vacances , du retour de Vous Savez Qui , des nouvelles coupes de cheveux de tout un chacun et pour les cinquième et septième année des examen à venir. Les Serdaigles discutaient tranquillement sans comme à leur habitude accordé le moindre regard à Loony ainsi qu'il se plaisait à la nommer . Luna regarda alors autour d'elle : tous affichait le même comportement , de joie et de tranquillité et plus particulièrement les Gryffondor Table qui comme à son habitude était la plus bruyante . Partout l'on pouvait voir les sourires et entendre un rire éclatait: une seule personne aux cheveux noirs jais ne semblait pas goûter aux plaisir du retour . Luna le regarda et soupira : Harry Potter . Il n'avait pas toujours pas admis la disparition de son parrain, elle regarda le plafond magique et tenta de chasser son malaise en cherchant des yeux les étoiles Sirius (elle avait enfin admis que ce n'était pas Sturgis Podmore) et sa mère :Cassiopée Lovegood . Elle baissa les yeux déçue : comme par un fait exprès un nuage venait juste de cacher sa mère et Sirius , et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'ôter cette impression de malaise plus que grandissante . Elle frissonna alors , et mue par une sorte d'intuition elle se tourna et regarda vers la table des professeurs et plus particulièrement vers Mr Thomson . Non. Rien. Il discutait avec Flitwick ( peut-être sur les futurs cours) sans lui accorder un seul regard mais elle l'aurait presque pu le jurer , elle avait sentit un regard froid et maléfique la fixer intensément . Elle n'arrivait pas à manger , elle qui avait si faim auparavant sentit son estomac se nouer et attendit péniblement la fin du repas et le moment où on les enverrait se coucher . Elle ne voulait même pas lire le Chicaneur (ce qui est beaucoup dire) et ne cessait de tripoter nerveusement son collier de bouchon Bièraubeurres , tout en essayant d'avoir l'air sereine . Enfin le dîner prit fin et sans attendre qu'on ne lui donne le mot de passe de sa salle commune, elle s'élança .Personne n'avait remarqué le petit manège de Luna , personne sauf deux personne : un jeune professeur à l'air angélique et un beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux .  
  
Luna courut aussi vite que lui permirent ses jambes et déboula devant le portrait de Mr Philippe ( grand savant qui révolutionna le monde des sorciers il y a plus de deux siècles de cela ). Elle était essoufflée :  
  
-Le Mot de p....Ho Melle Lovegood ! Avez vous passé de bonnes vacances avec votre père ? (puis remarquant les joues rouges d'avoir trop couru de Luna , il demanda) Mais vous êtes toute essoufflée !! Que vous est-il donc arrivé ?  
  
-Ri...pff...rien ...j'ai ...couru. haleta-t-elle . Pour...pourriez vous , me ..laissez entrer ??  
  
-Bien sûr Melle !mais avant toute chose n'oubliez pas votre mot de passe est « Sagacité ».  
  
-M...Merci Mess...Messire Philippe . lui lança -t -elle tout en pénétrant dans sa salle commune . Elle monta dans sa chambre et se déshabilla d'un coup de baguette magique et enfila sa chemise de nuit bleu pâle non sans un sourire. Ce qu'elle pouvait aimer la magie ! Elle monta les échelons de son lit superposé jaune canaris et posa la tête sur son oreiller , mais ne réussis pas à trouver le sommeil : « allons c'est n'importe quoi , lui a Poudlard mais tu divague complètement ma fille ! Dumbledore ne l'aurait sûrement pas laisser rentrer à Poudlard ! »  
  
-Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il défie le pouvoir de Dumbledore . Il y a quelque chose auquel il tient à Poudlard ! Auquel il tient beaucoup ... «   
  
-Tais tooooi !!!! cria Luna  
  
Ss camarades de chambre qui venait d'entrer à ce moment là ne firent pas plus attentions à elle que si elle était un poteau et Luna entendit l'une d'elle (à sa voix se devait être Noémie ) parlait à voix basse en gloussant :  
  
-Loony ne va toujours pas bien ! Elle entend toujours des voix , il serait temps de la faire interner ...  
  
Luna ne fit pas attention à elle , et continua sa rêverie avec sa voix intérieure :   
  
-« Et puis Dumbledore est assez fou tu le connais bien , il savait tout pendant toutes ses années pour Harry , c'est d'ailleurs étrange qu'il ne sait pas pour toi ...»  
  
-« Arrête de jouer l'idiote tu sait parfaitement pourquoi !maintenant TAIS TOI !!! »  
  
La voix se tue non sans ronchonner un peu et quelques minutes plus tard Luna s'endormit d'un sommeil paisible . Un rayon de lune pénétra par une des fenêtre qu'un des filles avait laissée ouverte , il continua d'avancer jusqu'au lit de Luna qui sourit dans son sommeil et lui éclaira le bras . Mais au dehors un nuage noire camoufla le rayon de Lune puis la camoufla entièrement , des oiseaux s'envolèrent au dehors , le vent souffla . Une ombre noire se faufila alors à travers la fenêtre jusqu'à la jeune fille blonde , cette dernière mue par un de ces étrange sentiment se réveilla en sursaut et l'ombre noire en profita pour lui sauter dessus et la recouvrir complètement d'une aura noire d'encre tout en lui arrachant un petit cri . Luna se sentit se lever , elle se vit marmonner un vague pardon à une de ses camarades qui d'une voix endormi lui gronda qu'elle avait sommeil et que si elle voulait cauchemarder Loony n'avait qu'à le faire ailleurs dessus. Mais Luna sortit tranquillement de sa chambre laissant l'autre s'endormir paisiblement ,elle avait à peine conscience de ses mouvements : elle se vit comme dans un demi –rêve se lever puis d'un coup de baguette magique elle se vit revêtir son uniforme et disparaître .Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance , elle se vit sur le sol dur et humide , elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnu avec horreur la pièce où elle se trouvait . Elle se leva lestement et s 'approcha du mur le plus proche qu'elle examina : il était gravé de signe unique et ancestraux et encerclait deux serpents .  
  
-Je vois que tu n'a pas tarder à comprendre ... lança une voix derrière elle  
  
Luna se glaça et se retourna lentement : un homme aux cheveux brun d'environ une quarantaine d'année et aux teint très pâle se tenait sur la tête de la statue du célèbre Salazar Serpentard . De là où il était en plus de l'obscurité, on en pouvait distinguait sa physionomie clairement. Pourtant Luna réussissait à le voir parfaitement , comme s'il était juste en face d'elle : son expression bien qu'elle semblait joyeuse avec quelque chose d'effrayant et la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux n'était pas pour rassurer la jeune Serdaigles .L'homme transplanna mais sans émettre ce « pop » bien connu ce qui eut pour conséquence de donner raison aux craintes de l'adolescente et apparut à quelque centimètres d'elle .  
  
-Alors ma chérie ...tu ne dis pas bonjour à ton grand père ?demanda –t-il en la regardant  
  
-Gr...Grand –père mais comment vous ...comment se fait-il par merlin que ...je ne comprend pas ...expliquez moi , je vous prie ...Comment avez vous pu rentrer à Poudlard ?Car ce jeune professeur de tout à l'heure n'étais ce point vous ?bafouilla la Serdaigloise  
  
-Toujours aussi polie ma petite Luna , dit –il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et en ayant un sourire qui avait quelque chose d'ironique , tu veux savoir comment moi Lord Voldemort , plus grand sorcier de tous les temps mais aussi le plus terrible qui soit aie échappée à la vigilance d'un vieux fou et d'un gamin de 16 ans ?  
  
Luna acquiesça timidement de la tête tandis que Voldemort qui avait gardé la main sur sa tête , éclata d'un rire glacial :   
  
-C'est très simple Luny , je ne suis pas réellement ton Grand père .(Luna leva vers lui ses yeux rêveurs, sans comprendre ) . En ce moment même ton grand père et en plein meetings ave ses partisans , je suis en quelque sorte un double de lui plus jeune , il en a créer 3 . Moi qui suis là sous cette apparence d'homme et tu as déjà pu voir celle du jeune professeur ; Mr Thomson . Nous sommes chacun une partie de lui : Des parties d'un même tout . En nous créant il a pu changer notre aura et notre apparence physique mais sinon ces envies ses goûts ses émotions : Lui en fait nous le ressentons , nous le sommes . Tu comprends ? Je suis en fait ton Grand père tout en ne l'étant pas !  
  
Luna eut un imperceptible sourire amer :Ca pour comprendre elle comprenait , son grand père avait déjà utilisé cette technique auparavant mais il y avait un point qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre :  
  
-Pourquoi changer votre aura ? Un sorcier ,si puissant qu'il soit, ne peux guère sentir une aura ! Seuls les farfadets , les esprits frappeurs ou les Leprechauns !  
  
Voldemort (ndla on va pas chipoter la dessus c'est lui point barre J )eut un petit rire et releva la tête de la jeune fille :  
  
-Ce ne sont pas les seuls personnes qui le peuvent ...n'est ce pas ?(elle ne répondit pas mais détourna la tête) Mais pour le reste tu as parfaitement raison : ainsi il ne le savait pas pour Croupton Jr et n'a pas reconnu leurs différentes auras . Pourtant Peeves lui le peux .  
  
-Peeves ??? Mais oui c'est un esprit frappeur ! ils vous auraient découvert ! Mais je me pose une autre question Maître ...  
  
-Qu'elle est-elle mon enfant ?  
  
-La raison de votre présence ici ?  
  
Voldemort la regarda avec un sourire ironique et lui remonta la tête en mettant son pouce sous son menton . Luna frissonna , le regard de son grand père n'annonçait rien de bon :   
  
-Est ce pour Harry Potter ?demanda –t-elle en faisant de son mieux pour que sa voix ne tremble pas  
  
-En quelque sorte ...mais ce n'est pas la véritable raison . (il rapprocha sa tête de son visage à tel point qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage ).Ne devines tu pas ?  
  
Le ton de sa voix était ironique , amusée . Bien sûr qu'elle savait ! Elle l'avait fuit depuis la mort de sa mère !   
  
-Tes pouvoirs sont toujours aussi grands ma chère ! N'est ce pas d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tu es bien la digne petite fille de ton grand père . Toi et moi on fera de grande chose tu verras ! Je regrette que tu ne fusse pas allée à Serpentard ... J'imagine que ça doit venir de ton père . fit Voldemort pensif puis d'un geste de la main agacé il continua , ça n'est pas très important ! De toutes façons , je crois qu'il en ait mieux ainsi . Dumbledore ne connaît toujours pas ta ...véritable identité ?   
  
-N...non , il me croit juste la fille des Lovegood et descendante d'une mère suédoise ... Il ne suspecte absolument rien ...pour preuve , lors de l'ouverture de la Chambre l'année de ma rentrée il ne m'a ni accusée ni rien d'autre .  
  
-Ca ne suffit pas ! trancha cinglant Voldemort interrompant sa petite fille qui continuait à trembler  
  
-Son phénix garde le secret ! Il ne le sait pas je le jure ! Je sais toujours quand ils ait quelque chose .Et je sais que Lui non plus ne le sait pas ...  
  
-Comment peux tu en être aussi sûre ?demanda Tom en la regardant dans les yeux  
  
-Simplement parce que pour Lui comme pour tous les autres élèves même ceux de ma maison je suis ...  
  
-Hem...Loony Lovegood ? (au regard interloquée qu'elle lui jeta il continua avec un sourire) je me suis informée des élèves de Poudlard par l'un des mes partisans ...Goyle tu connais ? Oui et bien il m'a dressé le nom des différents élèves et certaines de leur caractéristiques . Il m'a parlé du ...petit sobriquet dont ses idiots te désignent ! J'ai connu ça moi aussi ...Ils ne connaissent même pas nos capacités ...et ne savent pas ce qu 'il disent ...parce que nous sommes un peu différent d'eux ! ...Ces idiots qui riait bien de moi avant tremble à la seule entente de mon nom ! » Il continua de parler ses yeux rempli de rage et de haine lançant des éclairs . Tremblante ,Luna effrayée et connaissant où la colère de son grand père l'emmenait s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas : et le regarda continuait ses imprécations . Elle était certes contente que son grand père lui témoigne à ce point de l'intérêt jusqu'à s'énerver contre ceux qui l'appelait Loony mais elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'il se mettent dans un tel état car seul du mal pouvait en ressortir .  
  
-...j'ai failli tuer Goyle lorsque j'ai entendu ça ..alors on te trouve Loony ?Il n'a pas compris pourquoi je me suis mis en colère et croyait que a avait avoir avec la prophétie qu'il ne m'ont pas ramené ...Les idiots !!! Luna Lovegood Jedusor ! Petite-fille du terrible mage des ténèbres ...Il ne sait pas comme personne notre relation sauf les Dolhokov ...cela va de soi ...c'est la famille de ta grand mère... (un signe d'un attendrissement apparu sur le visage de Voldemort mais celui ci se gela rapidement et se détourna vers sa petite-fille ) ...Je suis venue pour procéder à ton entraînement ! ... Parle moi de ce que tu sais faire  
  
-Et bien j'ai ...je connais déjà tous les sorts de magie blanche et rouge existant en Angleterre, en France , et en Irlande bien sûr ...Je sais manier l'arc et lancer un sort avec celui à l'aide de flèches spéciale venue de maman .Pour les runes j'arrives maintenant à les écrire parfaitement et à les lire  
  
-Tu n'as jamais eu de mal avec les Runes ...tu a toujours eu un vrai don pour ça et c'est la même chose pour les autres sorts surtout pour ceux d'attaques et c'est la même chose pour les arcs et les pistolets n'est ce pas ? Cet outil dont le moldus se servent ?(Luna acquiesça timidement )Continue !  
  
Luna continua ,sans trembler et de sa voix rêveuse comme si tout était à ce point naturel que cela ne valait même pas la peine de sortir de ses songes ,de lui énoncer les différentes choses qu'elle savait . A la fin Voldemort eut un sourire satisfait , il pouvait lui faire confiance et de plus il savait qu'elle en était capable très facilement . Il lui dit:  
  
-Je vois que tu as continué ton apprentissage ! C'est très bien , tu ne dois pas te relâcher . Viendra le moment où tu en auras besoin !Mais je suis déçu que tu n'es pas plus étudié la magie noire . Je serai ton professeur pour ça . D'autres choses encore te reste à maîtriser mais n'étant pas disposé tout le temps, j'ai pris mes précautions... Demain matin tu verras deux personnes envoyé par moi . Ce sont mes plus fidèles mangemorts et ...tes cousins : Anastasia Gregorovna et Mikhaïl Gregorytch (ils sont frère et sœur) Tsaxov . Mais tu en sauras plus demain .  
  
-Mes cousins ? Comment se peut -...Les Tsaxov ? Mais on raconte qu'il furent liés au Tsar de Russie :Nicolas II par les liens familiaux ! c'est l'une des plus emmin...  
  
-Ce que tu peut être tête en l'air parfois ma chère Linou (Voldemort aimait bien lui changer son nom et pour d'autres affectueux ) la coupa le Mage Noir avec un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix qui trahissait son air exaspéré . Je te rappelle que la famille Tsaxov et celle de Dolhokov sont deux famille cousines ! Je ne sais plus de quel ancêtre elles descendent (tu chercheras si tu veux) mais quoiqu'il en soit oui ce sont des cousins dernièrement les eux famille se sont à nouveaux réunis (ils vont en parlé dans la gazette du Sorcier comme chez les moldus tu n'aura qu'à attendre un peu d'ici une semaine . )pas par alliance non personne n'a épousé quelqu'un de l'autre famille mais elles ont repris contact . Je n'es pas beaucoup de temps et demain tu vas être fatiguée ma chérie , ajouta –t-il en voyant Luna ouvrir la bouche pour poser une autre question . Ce seront eux qui t'entraîneront et t'apprendront beaucoup de chose sur la Russie et vos origines . Ils seront répartis comme tel l'un sera à Serpentard et l'autre ira à Gryffondor . Je te préviendrai comment me retrouver ici , sinon en dehors des cours tu devras faire comme si je n'était qu'un prof ordinaire : garde ton air rêveur et ne tremble pas je compte sur toi ! Tout à l'heure tu as failli me trahir , nous trahir ! Surveille bien tes émotions elles sont es pires ennemis ne les laisses jamais ressortir c'est un signe de faiblesse . Quand tu te réveilleras ,tu te retrouveras dans ton lit , ainsi ce sera comme si tu ne l'avais pas quitté . Une dernière chose : quel nom de famille as-tu donné pour celui de ta mère ?   
  
-...Dolhokov ...J'ai gardé le vrai...Elle est tellement grande que j'ai pensée que ...enfin la Famille Dolhokov est située un peu partout mais on a jamais su qu'une partie était en Irlande et d'après les dossiers et l'endroit où se trouve sa tombe tout indique qu'elle a vécue tout du long de sa vie en Suède . Et puis ... pardonnez moi . Fit elle en s'inclinant comme on lui avait appris   
  
-Non c'est très bien . Comporte toi avec eux comme tu le souhaite garde toujours cet air rêveur et fais comme voudras ...Au revoir ma chérie ! Je t'attend pour mon cours .  
Il lui prit le front et y déposa un baiser , il partit tout en lui faisant un dernier signe et passa derrière un passage secret .Luna resta un peu toute seule essayant d'emmagasiner tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre puis finalement haussa des épaules et repartit . Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux , ses cheveux blond éparses autour de sa tête , posée sur son oreiller blanc neige, elle vit les filles s'affairer autour d'elle et s'habiller en quatrième vitesse :  
  
-Que se passe –t-il ?  
  
Aucune fille ne lui répondit comme à leur habitude . Luna haussa les épaules, se leva et alla à la salle de bain devançant Jessica ,qui s'était elle aussi élancée . La jeune Jedusor (ndla : ai -je besoin de préciser que lorsque je dirai La jeune Jedusor c'est de Luna dont je parle ? ) se regarda dans le miroir sans prêter attention au soupir d'exaspération et à l'énervement de Jessica qui avait voulu rentrer dans la salle de bain (bien qu'elle soit déjà prête et habillée)Mias Jessica était ce qu'on pouvait appelée une véritable poupée elle était absolument folle de son apparence et avait toujours elle des miroirs pour se contempler . Luna soupira : reste dans cette tenue l'énerver , cette apparence négligée qu'elle devait avoir commençait à lui pesait . Elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire car dans la salle de bain se trouvait le tableau de la Sirène Arthema et celle ci irait alors tout dire à Dumbledore et alors ...Elle prit une douche , puis mis son uniforme scolaire (ndla : nan elle resta toute nue et sortit .lol ) et sortie . Il n'y avait plus personne dans le dortoir aussi prit elle alors son temps et sortit elle tranquillement de sa salle commune . Elle trouva le Baron Sanglant se promenant tranquillement dans le couloir vide , aucun tableau n'était dans son cadre .  
  
-Bonjour , Seigneur Debeaufroid ! Lui lança t-elle avec un sourire. Le Fantôme se retourna d'abord agacé puis avisant la jeune fille lui rendit son sourire puis se rappelant soudain de quelque chose lui lança  
  
-Melle vous devriez faire vite , le professeur Dumbledore va faire une annonce .Ne vous a-t-on rien dit ? Il y a de nouveaux élèves qui sont là .Dépêchez- vous .  
  
-Merci Sire, mes camarades comme vous pouvez vous en doutez ne m'ont rien dit comme à leur habitude ...mais je m'attarde j'y vais de ce pas . A plus tard et Bonne journée !  
  
-Vous de même ! Répondit le Baron Sanglant en lui faisant un dernier signe . Le baron Sanglant avait toujours beaucoup aimé cette petite fille si respectueuse avec lui comme avec tant d'autre et si jamais il surprenait des élèves disant du mal d'elle , il leur adressait un regard indéfinissable qui les glacé et leur faisait peur . IL avait toujours su imposer sa loi et avait aimé cette petite depuis le début qui quant elle l'avait vu avait su son nom et lui avait une révérence . Combien de fois c'était elle montrée aimable avec lui et serviable!   
Pendant ce temps là , Luna avait couru pour arriver à la Grande Salle qui heureusement pour elle était restée ouverte. Elle prit place sans se faire remarquer tandis que Dumbledore finissait son discours et semblait répondre à une question posée :  
  
-...ils ont été répartis hier Mr Thomas et la raison de leur présence ici seulement aujourd'hui est dû aux décalage horaires ici et entre la Russie . Maintenant , je vous demande de les accueillir comme il se doit . Bonne journée à tous .   
  
Dumbledore sortit de la Grande Salle et les élèves se mirent à parler avec animation avec les nouveaux . Luna essaya d'aller les voir mais à peine allait elle se lever qu'une voix sèche l'arrêta :  
  
-« ARRETEZ! » Ce mot avait été hurler et Luna ressentit un sacré mal de crâne et laissa échapper une grimace . Elle se mit à manger pour cacher ça mais répliqua toujours télépathiquement :  
  
-« GEULEZ PAS ! Vous m'avez donné mal à la tête ! Et qui êtes vous ?  
  
-Celui qui a la chance d'être votre cousin . ET NE CRIEZ PAS !!! Petite sotte !  
  
- Vous osez me dire ça ! Monsieur , laissez moi vous dire que vous êtes bien effronté C'est VOUS qui avez hurler  
  
-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton jeune fille . Sinon je pourrais bien vous jeter un sort dont vous vous souviendrai !  
  
-C est ça essayez juste pour voir et je vous promet que vous irez à l'infirmerie avant même d'avoir pu dire « balai »  
  
-J en ai plus qu assez de discuter avec vous , rejoignez nous dans la salle sur demande et pensez très fort à Russie ...Le meilleur des pays  
  
-C...ET puis pourquoi Russie ? Plutôt Irlande!   
  
-Russie,  
  
-Irlande  
  
-Russie  
  
-Irlande   
  
-Russie  
  
-Irlande, Irlande, Irlande  
  
-Russie, Russie, Russie ...  
  
Aucun des deux ne voulait abandonner   
-Cela suffit! Ce sera Russie ! Point barre !  
  
-Irlande ! lança Luna têtue  
  
Mikhaïl se mit à jurer dans sa langue et coupa le contact non sans voir lancé un dernier Russie . Luna se leva alors dès qu'elle eut finis et se dirigea vers la sortie . A ce moment chacun leur tour les nouveaux , qui se trouvait être quatre sortirent de tables et prétexèrent un oubli , il se mirent à suivre de loin Luna . Enfin ils arrivèrent à la salle sur Demande et après être passé trois fois devant Luna pénétra dedans . Elle fut suivi des quatre autres mais lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dedans , il se trouvèrent dans une salle non pas juste Russe mais moitié Irlandaise . Une jeune fille d'à peu près l'âge de Luna s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main . Luna la détailla d'un rapide coup d'œil : elle avait de long cheveux noirs jais avec des reflets bleus et des grands yeux noisettes . Elle dépassait notre jeune amie de quelques centimètres et tout en elle respirait élégance et dignité de son front intelligent à ses petits pieds fins. Elle portait l'uniforme de Gryffondor et souriait d'un sourire tendre . A côté d'elle se trouvait un beau jeune homme châtain clair /Foncé et aux yeux bleus qui souriait lui aussi à Luna et était vêtu de l'uniforme des Serpentard . Pendant un bref instant elle le prit pour « la Russie » mais son regard tomba sur un autre jeune homme adossé contre un mur un peu plus à l'écart et qui ne la regardait pas et habillé avec l'uniforme des Serpentards . Lui aussi avait de longs cheveux châtains mais foncés et comme son ami il était coiffé de manière élégante et semblait sortir tout droit d'un de ses contes de princes et princesses comme la jeune fille par ailleurs .  
  
« Voilà notre Russie en chef ! » songea Luna rêveuse comme à son accoutumée  
  
-Mon nom est Anastasia Gregorovna Tsaxov . Je suis votre cousine mais permettez moi de vous présentez mon cousin (et donc le vôtre) : Nikolaï Vladimirovitch Tsaxov .  
  
Le jeune homme qui lui souriait lui prit la main et la baisa . Puis dit :  
  
-Je suis enchantez de faire votre connaissance ma cousine . Il y a de cela longtemps que nous entendons parler de vous sans vous voir .  
  
Luna lui rendit son sourire tendre quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui sauter dessus par l'arrière et la faire basculer en une fraction de seconde du côté Pouffsoufle . Un rire retentit alors derrière elle et elle se retourna un jeune garçon d'environ une 11 d'année se tenait derrière elle . Ses cheveux blond soigneusement peignés retombé sur son visage rieur , ses yeux bleus pétillaient de douceur et de malice . Il ressemblait à l'un de ses angelots que peignait Michel-Ange et Raphaël , il y a longtemps de cela .  
  
-Pietya ! Laissez donc la se relever !s'exclama Anastasie tandis que Nikolaï se précipitait l'air désolé sur Luna et lui tendis sa main pour l'aider à se relever tout en grondant le jeune garçon qui baissa la tête honteux :  
  
-Je suis désolée Mademoiselle et vous prie de m'excuser . J'était simplement ravi de vous voir et tenez à vous faire une surprise mais cela a échoué ... Sa voix tremblait tout comme le reste de son corps et était au bord des larmes ,Luna eut pitié de lui . Elle lui prit la tête entre les mains et lui dit :  
  
-Moi aussi je suis enchanté de vous connaître et ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous en veux nullement J Je dois même dire que vous avez réussi à me surprendre . Lui répondit Luna en le prenant entre ses bras et en lui déposant un baiser sont le front. Mais la prochaine fois mon jeune ami ...  
  
-Oui ?demanda Pietya qui semblait prêt à faire tout ce qu'elle voulait pourvu qu'elle lui pardonne  
  
-Ce sera moi qui vous aurez ...acheva- t-elle avec un petit rire .  
  
Le jeune garçon semblait si étonné qu'il resta un bon moment à la regarder avant d'éclater de rire et de la remercier . Anastasia et Nikolaï qui avait regardé la scène et semblaient eux aussi soulagé se tournèrent vers l'autre jeune homme de Serpentard lui aussi et qui semblait désintéressé par la scène et restait dans son coin , les sourcils froncés .  
  
-Mikhaïl , pourquoi ne venez vous donc pas saluer votre cousine ?  
  
Mais Mikhaïl ne daigna pas répondre et resta dans son mutisme   
  
-Mon ami , votre conduite est déplorable, venez donc saluer notre cousine ...n'est ce pas pour elle que nous sommes ici ?lança Nikolaï  
  
-Mon ami , nous n'avons aucune preuve que cette jeune femme soi effectivement notre cousine , et bien qu'elle ait le parlé courtois il n'en résulte pas moins qu'elle ne ressemble en rien à la photo que nous avait donné père pour la reconnaître ! Je demande preuve qu'elle ne se joue pas de nous en ce moment même !   
  
Ces paroles provoquèrent une vague de protestations et d'étonnement :  
  
-Que vous faut-il donc Mikhaïl ?! !  
  
-Je ne vous reconnaît pas là !  
  
-Vous seriez vous cogné la tête mon frère ?  
  
- Vous voulez voir Ses papiers ou quoi ?  
  
-Vous êtes bien suspicieux tout d'un coup mon ami !  
  
-Laissez je vais arranger cela .  
  
Luna toujours de son air rêveur ,qui s'était avancée ,avait sortis sa baguette Magique et après avoir prononcée une formule assez compliqué elle pointa sa baguette sur elle et un jet de lumière .Celle ci lui tournoya autour et à chaque fois elle lui changeait son aspect . Elle avait une taille plus minces et des formes plus marquées , Ses cheveux beaucoup plus long était blond comme des fils d'or qui donnait l'impression que chacun était plus précieux que n'importe qu'elle trésor se terminait en parfaite boucle soyeuse comme l'on s'en faisait auparavant à la Cour des Rois . Ses yeux ouvert en la même perpétuel expression d'étonnement semblait plus malicieux et plus argentés , une lueur pétillait à l'intérieur . Ses cils aussi était plus long , sa bouche mieux dessinée et son nez était plus aquilin . Les 4 nouveaux la regardèrent bouche bée et Pietya en vint même à se demandant si cette belle Dame était bien celle qui se tenait un instant auparavant à cette place et l'avait serré dans ses bras . Pourtant c'était bien la même Luna et les seules choses qui permettaient de la reconnaître était son uniforme et ses accessoires étranges car elle arborait toujours son collier de bouchon de bierreaubeurre , et son uniforme scolaire . Elle regarda Mikhaïl dans les yeux et d'un pas et geste gracieux de la tête lui demanda :  
  
-Cela vous suffit- il comme preuve Monsieur ?  
  
Sa voix claire et cristalline n'avait plus cette consonance rêveuse , ni aucun de ses faits et geste non plus . Pour toute réponse Mikhaïl lui prit la main et la baisa de mauvaise grâce .Anastasia semblait elle interloquée mais n'en fit rien paraître :  
  
-Au fait ma cousine , une question me tracasse quelque peu ...  
  
-Je vous suis tout ouï , ma cousine .  
  
-Voilà , n'allez pas vous méprendre je suis au comble de la joie de vous voir là (et comme pour prouver ses dires elle les regarda tour à tour avec ce genre de sourire qui vous redonnent le moral , vous réchauffe le cœur . Un vrai sourire !Auquel répondirent plus ou moins docilement chacun (moins c'est plutôt Mikhaïl qui n'avait toujours pas admis sa défaite)) Mais ,l'On m'a dit hier que seuls deux était partis : Vous Mikhaïl et votre sœur Anastasia ...Comment se fait-il donc que ...  
  
-La question est très simple et demande une réponse simple . A l'origine nous ne devions partir que deux en effet . Mais au dernier moment Nikolaï qui avait exprimait son envie de vous voir à décider devenir avec nous et de vous ... enfin vous savez quoi  
  
-Parlez en toute aise . Si jamais il y avait une seule chose ici qui menacerait notre tranquillité nous le saurions . Ni tableur ni autre chose n'irait dire quoique ce soit à Albus Dumbledore. J'ai fais en sorte qu'ici nous soyons tranquille . Allons déquiétez- vous !  
  
-Cessons sur ce sujet nous vous en parleront plus, plus tard .trancha Nikolaï avec un sourire  
  
-Vous êtes bien sotte et naïve de penser une telle chose ma cousine « les murs de Piter ont des oreilles ° » . Répliqua Mikhaïl tout en baissant la voix tandis que Luna haussait les épaules apparemment ne voulant pas se lancer dans une discussion sur ce sujet et se mit à parles avec Pietya qui depuis un moment la tirait par le pan de sa robe pour lui parler Nous ne sommes jamais l'affût d'un danger ou d'une oreille curieuse . Vous n'êtes vraisemblablement pas très maligne !  
  
-Mon cousin si vous vous décidiez d'arrêter ces civilités , elles me gênent . Fit Luna sarcastique ,tout en s'arrêtant de parler avec Pietya qui lui racontait la vie en Russie ,ce qui ne sembla nullement affecté Mikhaïl qui continua  
  
-...Pas comme nous autre Tsaxov . Après tout ..vous êtes une Dolhokov !  
  
Les sourcils de Luna se froncèrent et elle regarda d'un air sombre son cousin :  
  
-Qu'entendez vous par là mon cousin ?  
  
Mais Mikhaïl se contenta de la regarder sans ajouter un mot de plus . Anastasia regarda alors à ce moment là sa montre et fit d'une voix faussement inquiète :  
  
-HO non ! IL ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le prochain cours ! Nous devrions reporter Notre discussion à plus tard si vous le voulez bien .  
  
-Melle ! Attendez un instant ! Vous devez absolument m'écouter !lui lança Nikolaï alors qu'elle avait lancé son sort de métamorphose pour se retrouver en « notre Luna »national   
  
-Plait-il ?  
  
-Votre... Grand père tient à ce que notre relation familiale ne sois connu de personne . Sinon l'attention en serait trop grande  
  
-En effet , vous avez absolument raison . Vous deviez savoir que je garde une fausse apparence lorsque je suis à Poudlard , sinon jamais vous ne m'auriez reconnu . Vous savez aussi pourquoi elle m'est imposé et que bien incommodante je doivent la garder. La discrétion est de mise sur notre...parenté ...Aussi je pense que nous devrions nous tutoyer .  
  
-Je refuse de vous tutoyer Melle ! Et je vous interdit de le faire à mon égard! lança Mikhaïl  
  
-Monsieur vous commencer sérieusement à m'exaspérer !  
  
-Monseigneur Mikhaïl ! laissez la donc terminer , mon frère je vous en prie !le supplia Pietya   
  
-Continuez donc , Votre Excellence nous somme tout ouï . Fit Nikolaï avec son sourire  
  
-Merci . Je voulais seulement faire remarquer à Ses Altesses que je me verrais vraisemblablement très mal Vous vouvoyant tandis que les autres élèves n'en font rien. Cela ne me fait rien , mais cela n'est pas très normal vous en conviendrez avec moi. Je serais très fâché que les gens découvrent comme vous venez de le dire notre parenté et j'imagine que je ne serais pas la seule . A votre place, je me conduirais normalement et cesserait de nous vouvoyer du moins entre famille et avec les autres élèves . Après ... Mais faîtes ce qu'il vous plaira . Moi pour ma part je vous nommerai Tsaxov ou par vos prénoms ...cela dépendra.  
  
-C'est en effet une très bonne raison ...Luna . Et je propose de la mettre en œuvre ! s'exclama Anastasia avec un sourire en levant sa main en signe d'accord  
  
-Parfait je suis moi aussi d'accord avec v...toi J Que ceux qui sont pour lève la main ! Lança Pietya en souriant  
  
Nikolaï leva bien entendu la main sans perdre de moment et même Mikhaïl leva la main à quelque seconde d'intervalle tout en soupirant avant de demander :  
  
-Et toi ...C'est quoi ton nom ? Lafgood c'est ça ?  
  
-Lovegood !  
  
-C'est la même chose !!  
  
-Bon je crois qu'on s'est tout dit ... Nous te communiquerons plus tard les rendez vous !  
  
Sur ceux ils sortirent discrètement de la Salle sur Demande et chacun allant vers son cours et suivant la masse des élèves qui se dirigeait vers leur salle . Luna regarda son emploi du temps et ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes ...  
  
-Rogue a mis les élèves de potions de cinquième année et sixième ensemble !!!  
  
Ron semblait catastrophé et Harry se demandait bien pourquoi : Ron n'avait pas réussi son BUSE de potion et avait pu abandonner tandis que lui avait eu il ne savait comment un optimal . Mais il eut la délicatesse de ne pas le faire remarquer à son meilleur ami qui continue de regarder l'emploi du temps .  
  
-ET CE PENDANT 3 MOIS !!! Jusqu'aux vacances de Noël !!! Et regarde tu es toujours avec les Serpentards : Lundi double cours de potions avec Serpentard et Serdaigles , Mardi une heure avec les Serpentard -Pouffsouffle et enfin Jeudi.... HA TRIPLE COURS DE POTIONS SERPENTARD-SERPENTARD !!!! MAIS IL EST FOU !!!!  
  
-Ron ! Cesse de crier ainsi ! lâcha enfin Hermione tandis que des dizaines de têtes se tournait vers eux ,étonnées alors qu'il marchait à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre leur salle de classe  
  
-Désolée Herm' ! Mais il y a de quoi avouer que 3 heures avec que des Serpentard et Rogue ...c'est la Mort !  
  
-Nous n'avons jamais dit le contraire Ron . Mais calme ton tempérament ! Tu nous fait remarquer !  
  
-Je suis finalement bien content de ne pas avoir réussi les potions ! fit Ron pas très convaincu ce qu'il disait  
  
-Surtout qu'avec Malefoy qui doit être absolument ravi que le Ministère est reconnu la loyauté de Lucius , ne nous croyant pas que pour lui et certains ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas il va nous faire payer de l'avoir envoyé en prison son petit papa !  
  
-ET je suis près à l'affronter ! Répliqua Ron tandis qu'il frappait dans ses poings .  
  
-Au fait Ron...Tu...Tu as vu Hagrid ?demanda Hermione tandis qu'ils allait bientôt arrivait et que Ron semblait de plus en plus abattu  
  
-Heu oui ...Je comptais d'ailleurs allé le voir mais vu qu'on a pas le droit d'aller le voir !  
  
-Prend ma cape ! s'empressa de dire Harry quand il comprit à quoi voulait en venir Hermione   
  
-Ca fait longtemps qu'on en l'a pas vu ...et profites en pour lui demander ce qu'on a aux cours et...  
  
-...ET s'il ne faut pas déjà réserver sa place à ST Mangouste ! c'est ça ? Demanda Ron en riant puis voyant la mine désapprobatrice d'Hermione , il les quitta .  
  
-Pff ... Ron a beau dire...Il n'a toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il ne puisse devenir Auror...  
  
Harry ne répondit rien , Hermione avait raison : Ron avait été on ne peut plus déçu d'avoir raté certaines de ses BUSE . Bien sûr il avait récolté de bonne note et pouvait continuer la plupart de ses cours mis à pat ceux d'Histoire de la Magie, de Divination et d'Astronomie . Mais Ron était jaloux, jaloux qu'Harry qui pourtant c'était endormis durant l'examen d'Histoire de la Magie est obtenu un Acceptable lui permettant de rester et la même chose pour la Divination et l'Astronomie . En fait il n'avait du abandonner aucun de ses cours et avait était nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor . Hermione avait elle aussi obtenu d'excellent résultat mis à part en Arithmancie et en Etude des Runes qu'à son grand Dam elle a du abandonner . Pourtant à force de pleurs, de crise de larmes etc ...le professeur Oldlangge avait fini par accepter de lui faire passer un nouvel examen et là elle était passé (ndla hé oui je viens souvent fourrer mon nez ...c'est pas juste !!!!Elle a pas le droit normalement !!j'suis sure qu'elle l'a harceler et menacé de mort !!!). Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte du bureau de Rogue où celui ci les attendait un rictus sur les lèvres et les fit pénétrer dans le cachot en silence . Celle ci ressemblait point par point à celle qu'il utilisait d'habitue que les élèves en virent à ce demander si malgré la distance ce n'était pas la même.  
  
-Silence ! OU alors je devrai sévir !  
  
Il n'avait pas à dire ça Dès que les élèves l'avait vu tous c'était tu et n'avait plus ouvert la bouche  
  
-Vous êtes ici car vous êtes les élèves désignés comme étant le meilleurs en potions . Je ne doute pas que dans cette classe il y ai l'élite (il envoya un sourire à Drago et aux serpentards) et ceux qui sont là pour avoir pas trop mal réussi leur examen et je doute de ceux-la car cette classe est composé malheuresement d'une grande partie de crétins sans cervelle qui j'ignore comment ont eu assez d'esprit pour réussir leurs examen mais je pense que ...les connaissant (il regarda toujours les Gryffondor ) ce doit être seulement un bref moment passagers . Pour certains (il regarda bien sûr Harry et Neville) je me demande ce qu'ils font ici et s'il ne se serait pas trompé de classe . Je me suis débarrasser des gens inutiles (il y avait très peu de Gryffondor , 3 Serdaigles et Ernie ,Justin ,Susan Bones et Hannah des Pouffsouffles ainsi qu'un autre qu'Harry ne connaissait que de vue mais presque tous étaient des Serpentards ) .  
Il continua son joyeux discours impartial de bienvenu en félicitant chaudement les Serpentards, et en se moquant des Gryffondors et des élèves des autres maisons mis à part la sienne . Harry n'y accordai pas grande importance , Rogue commençait toujours comme ça ... Il regarda les deux nouveaux élèves qui discutaient avec animation avec Drago et Pansy et fit un gros effort pour ne pas faire de grimace : ça commençait bien ! Si les nouveaux étaient amis avec Drago , il ne pouvait en résulter que de mauvais élément . Alors il repensa à la chanson du Choipeaux aussi forte que celle de l'an dernier ..Resserrer les liens entre les Maisons ?  
  
-Mr Potter ! Si ce que je vous dit ne vous intéresse pas vous n'avez qu'à me le dire et je vous laisserai faire mon cours à ma place . Connaissant votre arrogance , j'imagine que cela ne vous dérangerai pas . Néanmoins j'ai peur que votre tête déjà bien enflée ne continue sur cette voie aussi je vous prie de répéter ce que je disais ... puis sous les rires goguenard des Serpentards il souffla dans un murmure que seul Harry entendit : Tel père tel fils !  
  
CE dernier qui ne savait que répondre eut alors les joues rouges de colère et alors les paroles sortirent de sa propre bouche sans qu'il y pensa :  
  
-Vous disiez que les élèves de Serdaigles ne tarderait pas à rentrer mais qu'avant vous aviez un petit questionnaire à nous faire- faire .  
  
Rogue grogna de mécontentement mais enleva tout de même 10 points à Gryffondor ce qui réconforta un peu les Serpentard lorsqu' un murmure déçu s'éleva des Serpentard (ça c'est des potes ! - - ')qui espéraient qu'Harry écoperait la première punition . Rogue leur distribua en effet un questionnaire et leur fit faire (comme tous s'y attendait )une potion difficile et compliquée . Ce dernier était pourtant sûr de l'avoir réussis à voir la mine déconfite de Rogue et le fait que comme l'an dernier il lui est renversé sa fiole mais cette fois ci Harry était prêt et sortit autant d'autres fioles et les donna à Rogue . A ce moment là, un sourd « toc, toc » se fit entendre :  
  
-Ce doit être les nourrissons . Installez vous où vous voudrez mais je veux deux élèves par tables ! fit Rogue en faisant signe à une jeune élève à la longue chevelure brune de Serdaigles d'entrer . Harry les regarda entrer un par un en silence ,la mine basse ,tandis qu'il passait à côté des Serpentard sans s'arrêter . Lorsqu'il vit entrer une jeune fille blonde à la chevelure emmêlé ,il retint une exclamation de surprise : Loony ! Il l'avait complètement oublié durant ses vacances et c'est à peine s'il venait de la reconnaître . Il avait aussi complètement oubliée qu'elle était à Serdaigles . Celle ci passa devant le professeur Rogue et lui lança d'une voix rêveuse tut en s'arrêtant un court instant :  
  
-Bonjour Monsieur .  
  
-Bonjour Melle Lovegood ! répondit il avec un soupir exaspéré .  
  
Les élèves de sixième année se regardèrent , un élève qui dit bonjour à un professeur en rentrant en cours ça ne se voyait pas souvent mais si en plus si c'est Rogue ! Luna ne fit pas attentions aux chuchotements et alla s'asseoir tout naturellement aux côté d'une jeune fille serpentard qui restât un bon moment à la regarder comme si elle la croyait folle , puis songeant sans doute qu'elle l'était belle et bien , cessa de la regarder .  
  
-Comme vous avez pu le remarquer , j'ai décidé d'intégrer les élèves de cinquième et sixième année en même temps . Sachez que ceux ci n'est pas mon idée j'en ai déjà suffisamment de vous voir seuls alors ...mélangés c'est trop . Sachez que je ne changerai rien à mes habitudes alors ne croyez pas que parce que vous êtes mélangés et ceux pendant trois mois , je vous laisserai faire comme bon vous semble et serais plus laxiste ...Oui Mr Tomasson ?  
  
Tomasson était un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et avec de taches de rousseur et était à serpentard :  
  
-Excusez moi professeur mais ...de qui ait cette idée ?  
  
-Cette idée est du Ministère qui souhaitait que les liens entre les année se resserrent . Miss Granger cessez de trépignez sur place ! Vous êtes fatigante ! Continuez ainsi et je vous jette de mon cours ! Oui parfaitement Mr Potter vous avez bien entendu j'ai la permission dès votre sixième année de vous exclure de mon cours et ce ....pour une durée indéterminée. Fit-il avec un rictus tandis qu'Hermione qui sautait littéralement sur place ,le doigt levé pour poser une question ,s'arrêtait .  
  
Le cours commença , Luna regardait distraitement son chaudron, son air et son regard rêveur laissait à croire qu'elle n'était comme absolument pas là et jetait les ingrédients dedans ce qui laissait à croire qu'elle les jetaient au hasard , sous l'œil effrayée de sa voisine qui s'attendait à voir à tout moment le chaudron implosait . Harry la regardait du coin de l'œil tout en faisant bien attention au dosage de ses yeux de salamandres .  
  
-Qu'elle idiote ! Elle ne se concentre même pas sur sa potion ! souffla Hermione . Harry la regarda elle avait la mine désapprobatrice et ne cessait de regardait Loony . Il n'était par ailleurs pas les seuls . Les deux Tsaxov , Mikhaïl et Nikolaï qui ayant un an de plus que Luna était en sixième année ,sans en paraître, la surveillaient du coin de l'œil avec une grande discrétion tout en discutant avec Malefoy qui connaissait la renommée des Tsaxov . Il eut soudain une petite explosion provenant du chaudron de Luna ce qui eut pour effet de faire lâcher un cri de terreur de la part de sa voisine et de la faire reculer rapidement mais maladroitement . Rogue sans faire attention à la jeune serdaigles continuer de commenter la potion de Justin qui n'était pas suffisamment claire . Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à la table de Luna et lâcha :  
  
-Melle Lovegood ! Votre potion est trop bleu ! Pouvez vous me dire ce que vous avez fait ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas ...  
  
-Hé bien vous avez mis une queue de Salamandres en trop ! Pour punition de ne pas avoir bien écouté en classe et ne pas savoir ce que vous faîtes, vous me rédigerai un parchemin entier sur les effets et les différences de cette potion lorsqu'on rajoute une queue de Salamandres en trop ou si vous suivez correctement les ingrédients que je vous donne . Je me demande si j'arriverai à vous faire- faire une potion correctement , Melle Lovegood  
  
Harry baissa la tête sur sa potion pour voir s'il l'avait correctement réussie : sa propre potion était bleu claire . Il soupira et regarda autour de lui : La potion de Neville était un peu trop claire mais semblait pas trop mal . Ce dernier jeta un regard apeuré à Rogue lorsque celui vint inspecter sa potion et lui faire remarquer devant toute la classe que sa potion était un peu trop clair et demander si on arriverait à faire quelque chose de lui . Pendant ce temps là, Nikolaï qui n'y tenant plus avait levé la tête lorsque Rogue s'était mis à commenter la potion de sa cousine , avait jeté un coup d'œil étonné à Mikhaïl qui par contre semblait complètement se désintéresser de Luna . Nikolaï baissa les yeux sur sa propre potion qui était parfaite, il ne comprenait pas comment sa cousine avait pu rater sa potion . D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire du peu qu'il savait sur elle ,elle savait parfaitement faire les potions !Il résolut d'aller la voir à la fin du cours mais ...non il ne pouvait pas techniquement il n'était pas censé la connaître et cela paraîtrait étrange que lui un nouveau aille parler à une ancienne élève .  
  
A la fin du cours, Luna était sortis tranquillement de la salle sou l'œil plus qu'indifférent de tout un chacun (sauf bien sûr celui de Mikhaïl et de Nikolaï qui voulait aller lui parler). Elle se dirigea vers la salle de Sortilèges où elle devait avoir cours avec Anastasia car contrairement au cours de Potions ,celui ci n'avait lieu qu'entre des cinquièmes années. Alors qu'elle allait se mettre toute seule comme à son habitude, le professeur Flitwick l'interpella et lui demanda si elle voulait bien servir de guide pour la jeune russe . Luna se dirigea donc vers sa table en ayant l'air aussi rêveuse que possible :  
  
-Bonjourr , je m'appelle Anastasia Gregorovona Tsaxov et toi ?demanda –t-elle avec un fort accent  
  
-Luna Lovegood ! Ravi de faire ta connaissance . Tu connais déjà le système des maisons n'est ce pas ? J'imagine que le professeur Dumbledore te l'a expliqué .  
  
-Non pas vraiment lui , mais une jeune fille de sixième année aux cheveux broussailleux . Je ne crois pas que tu la connaisse : Hermione Granger . Je crois qu'elle est préfète ...  
  
« Hermione ? Hou là ! Ca a pas du être très drôle ! fit Luna télépathiquement  
  
« ça tu l'a dit ! Elle est chiante !!!! Je te préviens elle me reparle de l'histoire de Poudlard et je la gifle !!!  
  
« Je paierai pour voir ça ! Bon on va arrêtez là parce que sinon ... » sur ces derniers mots Luna rompit le lien télépathique et écouta avec attention le professeur leur faire un discours sur l'importance des BUSES puis après leur avoir fait faire une demi heure d'essai infructueux sur le sort d'attraction (auquel seule Anastasia réussit)il leur donna à faire 12 pouces de parchemins sur les effets du sort d'attraction.  
  
-12 pouces de parchemins. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils vous fassent ployer sous la charge de travail ...Salut , je dois allez à mon cours d'arithmancie . Rejoins moi dès que tu as fini ,à la bibliothèque !  
  
Luna acquiesça en silence et fit un dernier signe à la jeune moscovite qui disparaissait à l'angle du couloir , elle soupira toute seule et repensa au travail ,certes il ne les faisaient pas ployer sous le travail bien que pour la majorité des élèves de Poudlard 12 pouces . Mais ce n'était pas cela qui la tracassait en ce moment même mais plutôt son prochain cours ...Elle redoutait ce moment depuis qu'elle avait su que son grand père était celui qui tenait le poste. Certes , elle savait qu'il ne ferait rien mais elle avait peur e plus en plus surtout désormais qu'elle se rapprochait de sa majorité . Elle savait que son grand père avait pour desseins de lui apprendre la Magie Noire pour faire d'elle un allié puissant et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait envoyé les Tsaxov ici à Poudlard .Car ces jeunes gens étaient lancé dans la magie noire et les idées de Voldemort dès leur plus tendre enfance , leur famille n'approuvait pas ses idées mais restait avec lui ...Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas mais quoiqu'il en soit elle savait que si gentilles qu'il fussent et attentionné il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils étaient destinés à Devenir Mangemorts . Eux seraient sûrement des mangemorts mais et elle ? Elle refusait de devenir l'alliée de son Grand père , mais en avait-elle le choix ? Elle se souvint de ce qui était arrivée à sa petite sœur, à son cousin et à sa grand mère et frissonna . Elle ne voulaient certes pas devenir comme ça , de plus même si elle n'était pas très ,très populaire auprès des élèves et que tous la méprisait ,ils n'en restaient pas moins qu'ils ne méritaient pas de mourir . Or elle savaient qu'elle serait tôt ou tard obligé de choisir son camps et c'était ce qu'elle redoutaient le plus : son Grand père sa famille et le pouvoir et la Magie noire terrible surtout pour elle ce qu'elle appelait le mal ou Harry Potter, la communauté des sorciers qui ne la respectait ni elle ni son père , qui riait d'elle etc...Le Bien ?Comment choisir entre votre famille et ce que vous considérez le mieux ,le plus juste, entre les deux choses que vous considérez les plus importantes ? En fait, encore faudrait-elle qu'elle survive aux épreuves d'acquisition des pouvoirs ...ET ça ,ça n'était pas très sûre , c'était pourquoi elle profitait tant de la vie . Elle poussa un profond soupir : décidément sa vie n'était vraiment pas facile. Pas facile tous les jours d'être une Lovegood !   
  
Elle arriva sans s'en rendre compte à sa salle de classe et fut assez surprise de se retrouver là . Elle pénétra de son air rêveur , et s'assit toute seule à sa place habituelle , dans un coin reculée de la classe ,dans l'ombre. Quelques minutes après , Mr Thomson pénétra dans la salle. Ses cheveux bruns ,encadrant un visage d'ange, tombaient en boucles soyeuses sur ses épaules carrées il était plutôt grand et portait une longue robe de sorcier bleu claire :  
  
-Bonjour , je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal , Mr Thomson. C'est ma première année ici à Poudlard et j'espère être à la hauteur . (IL décocha alors un sourire timide qui fit fondre la totalité des filles de la classes) Cette année nous étudierons l'art du Duel Magique (je sais que vous avez été mis au bain si j'ose dire lors de votre première année ) puis nous verrons les différents moyens de défenses contre les créatures magiques qui peuvent vous attaquer comme les loups garou , les vampires etc ...Enfin , en fin d'année nous amorcerons les sorts à utiliser contre les esprit maléfiques .  
Mais avant tout pour bien commencer l'année (Un immense sourire qui fit soupirer plusieurs jeune filles apparu sur son visage) j'aimerai que vous disiez ce que vous avez étudié les années passées et ce ...par un petit duel .  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
voilà j'espère que ça vous as plus pour me faire part de vos pensées n'hésitez pas à me mettre des rewieu (j'accepte tout compliments ou pas) .Rewieus !!!


End file.
